


don't you know an apparition is a cheap date

by Caracalliope



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, The Force, shower but no sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/pseuds/Caracalliope
Summary: After everything, Chewbacca takes a shower.





	don't you know an apparition is a cheap date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobermorianSass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobermorianSass/gifts).



> ♥.

When Chewie checked in, the receptionist glowered. If Chewie trashes the motel once he’s showered, that’s going to be his excuse.

He’s got no excuse for trying to kill the kid. No excuse for failing at it, either. Does Leia know Han’s gone yet?

There’s matted blood in Chewie’s hair - but none of belongs to the kid. There’s a hand on his shoulder - but that’s just his imagination. Chewie’s no princess, no fancy Force-user. Less worthy than Leia of a last goodbye. The kisses against his back aren’t real, and neither is the voice at the edge of his hearing.


End file.
